


Drabble: Kingdom

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isildur's Heirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19623) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

That night, would you have lain with me if you had known I was your king? Would you have let me into your bed, your arms, your heart? It was almost worth the later pain, to know that for one night you did not think of me as my title. To know that for one night, you were not judging me.

I know you hated me afterwards. It's a terrible thing, for one lover to lie to another, but I had to. I wanted to seduce you without Gondor lying between us.

I wanted you to let me love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> This is quite possibly the fastest drabble I have ever written. Inspired by pretty much every "they fucked before the council" fic I've ever read, [Isildur's Heirs](http://www.littlereview.com/fanfic/ycd/isildur.htm) in particular.


End file.
